


Laenat al-hayat

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eternity, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Sometimes gifts are curses.Note: not directly linked to "Stone City", but set in the same world-pond.This story is set in I-m-n-t, far off to the west northwest of Earth 1 (Orion Earth), somewhat north of west of Niflheimr. A detailed write-up on it is available in the "Icewall" .pdf at▐►https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1BG7P_sVezz8Dn5b8js_34yeAjSBhfN0v𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Dice-RPG worlds





	Laenat al-hayat

Forever to remain unmoving, insensate, cut off.

Unable to move at all, bound to a single position. No rolling around. No shifting in the slightest.

Eternally aware of the pain of what has been removed, and unable to change this, unable to end it.

Buried far below, and far away, with only one's memories as cold comfort against the night.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
